


[PODFIC] Don't Worry, I'll Make It Good For You (Prisoner of War)

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just walked into the middle of a friendly Nerf war, and in the process meets Darcy Lewis, who somehow manages to take him prisoner and ask him out on a date. It's just one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Don't Worry, I'll Make It Good For You (Prisoner of War)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Worry, I'll Make It Good For You (Prisoner of War)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499488) by [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina). 



Length: 12 minutes

Rating: G

[Download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/iwzu/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwenLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Bsarcastic_fina%2B-%2BDon%2527t%2BWorry%252C%2BI%2527ll%2BMake%2BIt%2BGood%2BFor%2BYou%2B%2528Prisoner%2Bof%2BWar%2529%2B.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed right here:


End file.
